The Summer We Became Infinite
by monkeyme2000
Summary: After Belly graduated from college she went to Cousins. What will happen with Conrad? She loves him, but are things too messed up now? Conrad wants to be with the girl of his dreams without all the drama that now consumes their crazy family. He loves Belly and will do anything for her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After my college graduation everyone insisted on going to dinner at my favorite restaurant near campus. Everybody consisted of Mom, Dad, Steven, Steven's girlfriend of the week Blaire, Jeremiah, and Mr. Fisher. Conrad had already come and gone, claiming he had jet lag.

I've never been so ready to start my new life, wherever that may be. Mom got me an interview at a school near my childhood home, but I _need _to experience something else, something more.

Jeremiah told me I could always stay at the summer house and get a job teaching there. Who knows? All I plan to do right now is enjoy my summer in Cousins.

"Belly?" Dad asked.

"Hmm?" I snapped out of my thoughts. "Sorry, I zoned out for a minute there."

"I asked if you are ready to start teaching."

"Yeah, I think I am." I smiled.

"You'll do great!" Jere grinned and patted my back.

We finished dinner and I seemed to be the only one to miss_ his _company. He's all I could think about. Conrad and his good looks.

He has been on my mind more and more lately. Quite frankly, that scares the shit out of me. I love Conrad, but it has been two years since we've been in the same room. Well, until today.

God, that boy still makes me tongue tied. I can still feel his presence.

I said goodbye then left for Cousins.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Own Nothing! You can obviously tell I'm not the talented Jenny Han! I hope you enjoy! Comment/Favorite/Follow my story please! **

Chapter 2

It's been three days since my graduation. I've gotten use to the quietness of the house since I'm the only one here. I keep thinking Susannah will walk in and hand me a new book she wants me to read. I know that won't happen, though.

I talked to the local school. They're supposed to call back if I got the job. It's a small school, but I'm totally fine with that.

As I'm making myself macaroni for dinner, I hear the door open. Steven and Jeremiah!

"Belly?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. I wanted to hide. I would know that voice anywhere.

"C-Conrad?" I stuttered. "What are you going here?"

"I just finished my finals and decided to fly in. I didn't know you would be here...I just saw your car."

"It's okay." I forced a smile. "I made something for dinner, but you probably won't like it."

He took one look and wrinkled his nose.

"That stuff is bad for you!" He laughed.

"I know, I know."

"I'm really tired. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." I forced another smile.

He nodded and started walking up stairs. "Belly?"

"Yeah?" I felt my heart rate increase at the sound of his voice.

"Fake smiles aren't a good look for you."

The next day we didn't really talk. He went for a run and I watched a movie. He came in for breakfast and I continued watching my movie. I ate lunch and he took a nap. He ate lunch and I took a shower. Around dinner time I ran smack into him.

"I'm sorry," I jumped back. It had a double meaning to it.

What threw me off was that we kept talking with that same double meaning.

"It's okay." He answered. "It was my fault."

"No, it was my fault." I insisted.

"Can we stop this?" Conrad held my stare. "We know each other better than anyone else."

"Oh, um. That sounds good, Con."

He raised an eyebrow and let out a chuckle.

"What?" I resisted the urge to stomp my foot.

"You didn't put up a fight like the old Belly would." He answered quietly.

"I'm not the old Belly anymore."

"I can see that." Conrad looked me up and down.

"Conrad?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you checking me out?"

"Don't act like you haven't been checking me out all day, Isabel." He said simply.

I blushed and looked away. I guess I didn't hide it as well as I thought I did.

"My eyes are up here Conrad." I poked him in the chest.

"I know where eyes are, Bells." He turned around and opened the fridge. "I'm in Med school."

"Smart ass." I mumbled. I made my way to the staircase.

"Bells?"

"What?" I stopped on the first step.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." I whispered. He didn't hear, but he didn't deserve to hear. He knew I loved him all those years and he didn't do anything about it.

**CONRAD'S POV**

After I ate I went back to my room and turned on one of my old CDs.

I didn't know how much time had passed before she knocked on my door. I knew I was listening to All Apologies by Nirvana for the third time.

"Hey Bells."

"I need you to answer my questions." She didn't bother with pleasantries.

"Okay." I sat up.

"When did you first know you loved me?"

"I didn't know I loved you until _that summer._"

"When did you first think I was pretty?"

"Think?" I shot her a look. "You are."

"Answer my question."

"Once again, _that summer._"

"Why didn't you say anything before the night before the wedding?"

"I...I don't know." I lied.

"Thank you." She walked away.

"Welcome." I answered.

Within her third step away, I yelled her name.

"What?" She asked.

I jumped up and made my way to her.

"It's my turn to ask the questions."

I heard her gulp. She finally nodded.

"Go ahead."

"Do you love me?"

"I..."

"Do you love me?" I took a step closer to her.

She nodded her head slowly. We were so close that all I needed to do was move my head an inch and we'd be kissing. I ssaw her chest rising up and down faster and automatically new what my next question was.

"Do you wanna kiss me right now?"

"Y-yes." She stuttered.

I kissed her lips. I missed the feel of them against mine. They were soft and smooth. I tasted her strawberry chapstick. She moaned, and oh God. That's all the encouragement I needed to kiss her deeper.

"Conrad," she whispered once we broke apart.

"I'll see you in the morning." I kissed her once again and walked back into my room.

Holy. Shit.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to comment any ideas you may have! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

**Hey y'all I think I'm going to skip to the night Conrad proposes. Sorry I'm skipping the dating part, but I feel like it bores all the other FanFiction Authors, and I really want to finish this for you.**

Chapter 3

I like to think Jeremiah and the whole family take them getting back together well. Jere might be a little jealous, but he always wants Belly to be happy. Belly didn't get the job at the school in Cousins, so Conrad asked her to move to Boston with him.

They got a two bedroom apartment, and they are happy as can be. Yes, they fight every once and a while, but at the end of the day they are in love. Conrad is starting his residency soon, and Belly is a little jealous because she won't get to see him that often.

**Now on to the fun part! Comment any ideas y'all might have. I really love hearing you like my work! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Belly's POV**

We pulled up to the beach house and all I could think was, no more Boston. I hate its there. Well, I don't necessarily hate it. I just _really _dislike it. It's too big, too much. Another reason I don't like it is Conrad and I haven't been the _us _we were during the summer.

We've fought, for one. I know couples fight, but it's over stupid, little things every time. I left the blow dryer plugged in. He forgot to set out alarm. Someone emptied the milk gallon and forgot to put it on the grocery list.

There's no doubt we still love each other. I just didn't like that he had to work night shift at the hospital. We never get to see each other outside of weekends and the three hours we are home together "Finally." Conrad mumbled under his breath. "We only have a night before the others get here."

"I think it's nice we are all meeting together for Susannah." I took his hand.

"Me too." He brought our hands up and kissed mine.

Something has changed between us...it's been harder to stop than usual. I almost convinced him I wanted to take _that _step, but he wants us to wait. He wants it to be special.

At first I wasn't sure how to take that. I understood he didn't mean it the way I was thinking. He knew I would regret not waiting and I agreed with him. I know he wasn't saying no because of my body. I get insecure at times, but he's showed me how much he loves me without going _there. _

"I love you, Belly. You know that, right?"

"I do," I grinned. "I love you more."

"Not possible." Conrad got out of the car. I followed him to the front door.

"I love you so much that I gave up _all _of my junk food." Conrad narrowed his eyes at me. "Fine not all, but I gave up most of it."

"Poor Belly." He stuck his tongue out at me. I smiled devilishly and kissed him. "You're killing me woman."

"You love it."

**Conrad's POV**

There's a ring burning a hole in my pocket. Not just any ring. My mother's ring. I didn't want to use it at first, but I knew Belly would love it. I also know my mom would want her to have it. Jere even gave me the go ahead to use it.

"Hey, baby," I broke the kiss to get air. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"That sounds nice." Belly gave me _that _smile. The one that made me lose all sense of rationality. We walked for a little while before she picked a spot to sit down.

"So things have been...rough lately." Belly looked sad.

"I know, baby. Things will get better. I swear."

"How do you know?" She looked hopeful.

"I traded shifts." I started. "I'm on day shift now in the ER."

"Conrad that's amazing!" She kissed me.

"It may get even better once you answer my question."

"Shoot." She looked out at the water.

"I was wondering if you'd marry me?" I pulled out the ring. She looked surprised. She didn't smile, nor did she cry. _That's probably not good,_ I thought.

"I love you, Bells." I saw her blinding smile. "I need you more than the air I breathe. I want everything with you. So will you marry me Isabel Conklin?"

"_Yes!" _Belly tackled me. "I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm so sorry I haven't been on in a while! State testing is killing me...ha. I hope y'all enjoy this...I skipped to five months after they got married! Comment or favorite this if you like it, please! Also, don't forget to comment any ideas you may have!**

CHAPTER 5

**Five months married**

"Are you ready for this?" Conrad whispered in my ear.

He's been nothing but perfect. He's so gentle and loving. He's never once acted like I'm bothering him...even when I've had a bad day. I tend to have a lot of those now that I changed schools. We moved into the summer house after we got married.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I kissed his hand to make up for how hard I've been gripping it.

"Relax," he laid both his hands on my stomach. "I love you and our little package."

He's been amazing through this whole pregnancy. We found out I'm ten weeks at our last appointment. I always remember the day I found out when he acts like this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We'd only been married three months, but we've been trying for a baby. The night we got married I told him not to worry about a condom. He grinned at me, asking me if I was sure. I promised him I wanted everything with him.

My phone sat on the bathroom counter buzzing. I was too engrossed in remembering when I'd last had a cycle. I looked down and saw my favorite smiling face. It was a picture from the night we'd gotten married. Our photographer captured a perfect picture of Conrad smiling down at me with his goofy grin. He claimed the only time he smiled like that was when I was around him.

"Hey there, pretty lady." He answered.

"Hey there, handsome man."

"Whatcha up to?"

"I'm wishing you were here with me on my last day off."

"I know, but Gwen is letting me off an hour early. I needed to know if we need anything at the store?"

"A...pregnancy test."

The line got quiet. Was he regretting trying for a baby this early? Did he need more freedom before he really got tied down? Was he happy?

"Are you sure?" It came out as a whisper.

"I didn't get my period last week...I don't know. I don't want it to be like last time I got my hopes up."

We got so excited. We thought it was finally happening, we thought we would get to share our love with a baby we made together. But the test came back negative.

"I'll buy one, but let's try not to get our hopes up this time. It nearly killed me to see you so upset."

"I know. I love you, Conrad."

"I love you too."

He came home after going to the store, and within five minutes we were crying tears of joy. Conrad worshiped my body that night. We took our time with each other, making sure the love we felt was shown.

We sat down at the dinner table, and I couldn't help but notice the looks from Jeremiah. He looked like he knew...which was possible. Conrad and Jeremiah have been at a very good place. They talk every week. I got to tell Taylor, so Conrad got the choice of telling somebody. I don't know who he picked, though.

When we were all settled at the table Conrad squeezed my hand. I deciphered it, and started sweating instantly.

"Hey, guys." Conrad stood up and helped me up, too. "We have some very welcome news."

"We're pregnant." I looked up at my husbands eyes. I could get lost in them.

"I didn't know Conrad could get pregnant, but congrats." My brother laughed. I punched his arm and he gave me a hug. "I am happy for you, Belly."

"Thanks."

"Oh, sweetheart!" My mom gushed. I couldn't believe she was acting like this. My mom has never been good with displaying emotions. "I'm so happy for you!"

My mother wrapped me in a hug I only got when I really needed it or she was proud of me. In the corner of my eye I saw my father shake Conrad's hand. Mr. Fisher had yet to say anything. When Mom released me she made a mad dash to Conrad. Dad hugged me, and I loved the feel of his arms wrapped around me.

It made me remember all the times when I missed my Dad after he moved out. I felt his love in this short hug. I felt his pride, I felt his happiness.

"Are you happy, Belly girl?"

"Very, Daddy."

"You picked a good one." He whispered to me.

"I did, didn't I?" I grinned at Conrad. He mouthed _I love you_ to me. I mouthed it back.

"I love you, kid." Dad kissed my head.

Jeremiah waited his turn to hug me. \

"I'm happy for you both, Belly."

"Thank you." I kissed his cheek.

"Now let's just hope this kid isn't half alien." Steven said. I saw Mom smack him. Jere mumbled something about agreeing with him, so I smacked him. I made my way to Steven and hit him multiple times.

"You guys are idiots!"

"You love us."

"I don't know why." I mumbled, earning a laugh from everybody. "I'm totally telling the baby you said that."

Conrad wrapped me in his arms, then promised to knock some sense into them later.

"How far along are you?" Mom asked.

"Ten weeks." Conrad gave me the goofy smile that was reserved for me.

"Have you been to the doctor, yet?

I scoffed at my parents. "I forgot you guys haven't met my husband. This is Dr. Over Protective Husband."

Conrad pinched my side, and I started laughing.

"How many times have I gone to the doctor, honey?" I asked in a sugary sweet voice.

"Twice! Only two times, Bells. It's not like I make you go everyday!" He gave me a playful glare.

"Yes, but if you weren't a doctor, you know you would."

"What kind of husband would he be if he wasn't acting like this?" Mr. Fisher laughed.

Conrad looked shocked at first, but a smile slowly made it's way to his beautiful face.

"Belly is just being a baby because Conrad took away all her junk food." Jeremiah grinned. I shot Jeremiah and Conrad dirty looks. The morning after we found out about the pregnancy Conrad went into the kitchen and threw away all of my junk food.

"Conrad," my mom laughed. "Did they teach you anything about pregnancy in med school?" I started laughing, so Conrad gave us all dirty looks. I squeezed his hand and saw his lips creep up in a smile.

"If you're anything like me, you'll crave sugar."

I smiled at Conrad and he smiled back. It's crazy to think of how far we've come. He's my one and only; my rock, my anchor. He's given me so much. Love, laughter, happiness, and a baby.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Did you like that at all? Is there anything I can do to improve this story? Should it be a boy or a girl? What about twins? There are so many ways to go with this story, it's crazy!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

April 7

21 Weeks

"Spencer." Conrad mumbled. "I like that name."

"It's three in the morning." I threw my pillow at him. "Go to sleep."

"I can't."

Conrad rolled over and started talking to my stomach. Saying things like, _Daddy loves you _or _I'm sorry your mommy is cranking._

"Does it ever phase you that the baby might be a girl?"

"Yea," he looked up at me. "It does. I hope she looks like you."

"Well, if it's a boy I hope he looks like you." I grinned. "'Cause you're pretty good lookin'."

"Is that right?" Conrad climbed up my body. "'Cause you're pretty sexy."

"Yeah right." I started laughing. "I'm huge already."

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever looked at."

"Thank you, babe." I kissed him sweetly.

"Gracie or Meagan." He blurted.

"What?"

"Names. I like Gracie and Meagan."

"Susannah Grace."

"That's perfect," he whispered. "I love you so much."

The look in his eyes told me everything. It told me of his love. When I was a teenager I never thought this would be possible...this life with him. I mean, we are going to welcome our baby into the world soon! Conrad Fisher surprised me each and everyday, and I wouldn't want anything different.

"Babe?" I asked in my sugary sweet _I want something _voice.

"Yes, my dear wife?"

"I invited Ashley, the other kindergarten teacher to dinner tomorrow night. Can you cook for the three of us and Jere?"

"Of course, Bells." He chuckled. "See what you did to me? I can't say no."

A couple minutes later:

"Hey, Conrad?"

"Yeah, Bells?"

"Will you sing me to sleep?"

Conrad started singing "Stay" by Maurice Williams and the Zodiacs.

"_A-a-a-a-ah, just a little bit longer_

_ Please, please, please, please_

_ Tell me you're going to._

_ Now, how your daddy don't mind_

_ And your mommy don't mind_

_ If we have another dance_

_ Yeah, just one more _

_ One more time. _

_ Oh, won't you stay?_

_ Just a little bit longer?_

_ Please let me hear_

_ You say that you will_

_ Say you will._

_ Won't you press your sweet lips to mine?_

_ Won't you say you love me all of the time?_

_ Stay_

_ Just a little bit longer_

_ Please_

_ Please, please, please, please_

_ Tell me you're going to._

_ Come on, come on, come on and...yeah yeah yeah._

_ Come on, come on, come on and...stay yeah yeah yeah_

_ Come on, come on, come on and stay._

_ Come on, come on, come on..."_

"I love you." I whispered before sleep took me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

38 Weeks

August 12

"Belly!" Mom squealed...yes, I mean she _squealed. _"You look so beautiful."

"I look like a whale," I mumbled.

"No you most certainly do not."

"Conrad says the same thing." I sighed. "You both have to say nice things to me."

"You know, Susannah said you never see someone's true beauty until they are expecting. You look stunning."

"Thanks, mom." I hugged her, well, I attempted to.

I find myself wishing Susannah was here for my pregnancy, not just because she is the grandma, but because she could say the right things. Since Conrad and I live in Boston she'd be around a lot. I know she'd be with me through everything. Conrad tries, and he is good at making me feel loved and wanted. I just wish I could have had Susannah here. I know he feels like that, too. We've had conversations about it. He completely gets where I'm coming from.

"So how are things with my first grandchild?" Mom asked once we got situated in her living room.

"Good, the baby kids me a lot. Conrad thinks we have a future soccer star. I still have a gut feeling it's a girl." I laughed when I felt the baby kick me again. "Conrad is saying he doesn't care as long as he or she is healthy, but I know he wants a boy."

"I had those same gut feelings when I was pregnant with you and Steven," she smiled. "Steven kicked more than you, though."

"Oh, did you hear Jere got a girlfriend?" I grinned widely. "I work with her. She really, really likes him."

"I did know that, Jeremiah came to visit me the other day with Steven."

"How-" I doubled over. "That hurt."

"Are you okay?" She came over to me. "Did your water break?"

"Nope, it was probably Braxton Hicks." _In through the nose, out through the mouth. In through the nose, out through the mouth._

Next thing I knew, my pants were soaked.

"Mom..." My eyes were wide in shock. I couldn't have the baby yet. Conrad was five hours away. My _doctor _was five hours away.

"Come on," she helped me up. "Let's go. We'll call Conrad from the car."

"Mom, this can't be happening right now. We don't have anything ready. We still can't agree on a name if it's a boy. What if it's a girl and she doesn't look anything like a Susannah? Oh, I wasn't supposed to tell you that! Mom!"

"Isabel, calm down. It's going to be okay."

I was still rattling on about _everything and anything_ when we got to the car.

"Mom, it _hurts._"

"It gets worse, kid."

"You're supposed to _lie. _Not tell the _truth._" I said through clenched teeth.

She handed me her phone which was already calling Conrad.

"Hello?"

"You are not my favorite person at the moment!" I shouted.

"What? Bells..."

"My water broke. Mom is taking me to Memorial Hospital. _Hurry._"

"Belly, I'm coming. Just remember-"

"_In through the nose out through the mouth." _I was in so much pain. I wanted Conrad so bad, but I really wanted to punch him too.

"I love you, Bells."

"I love you, too." I couldn't tell if I was crying or not. It hurt so damn bad. This was nothing like what they told me it would be like.

*******4 hours later

"Mrs. Fisher, we have to take you back into the delivery room." Dr. What's Her Face told me.

"Mom, he's not here yet." I squeezed her hand because of another contraction.

"I know, Belly, but we have to go."

"We're here!" Taylor and Anika rushed in.

I started crying from pain and the fact I'd been a horrible friend since I got married. They _still_ showed up.

"We have to go, Mrs. Fisher."

"I'm coming." Taylor informed me.

"Me too." Anika stood beside me.

"Conrad's not here yet, so that is fine."

"Fine. Get scrubbed in."

"Mom, you too!"

"There's no place I'd rather be."

*******30 minutes later

"Ah!" I squeezed the bed. "I can't do this!"

"You're doing great, Belly." Anika held my hair back.

The doors opened revealing Conrad and I glared.

"We are _never _having sex _again!"_

"I'm sorry, Bells. I came as fast as I could."

"Push." Dr. Jensen urged.

Conrad kissed my temple and whispered to me. Taylor, who had to take Anika's spot because Anika almost passed out, held my leg and told me I needed to push as hard as I could. Mom held my other leg.

"You ruined children for me." Taylor called. "Now push, woman."

I pushed again and fell back against the bed. Screaming filled the room, like really high pitched.

"It's a girl." My mom came and kissed my forehead. "Oh, Belly."

"It's a girl," Conrad smiled. "Thank you, Bells. I love you so much."

He planted a lazy kiss on my cheek. The girls congratulated us and went out. Mom left, too, so she could go tell everybody else.

"Would you like to hold her?" Conrad nodded and held our tiny little girl.

"Six pounds and three ounces. She's twenty-one inches long." Dr. Jensen informed us. "She's as healthy as can be."

Conrad sat by me and I held her. She had light brown hair and a little girl version of Conrad's nose. She was absolutely perfect.

"Mommy and Daddy love you so much, Susannah Grace." I whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

TWO DAYS LATER

August 14

"Bells," Conrad mumbled. "How are we supposed to drive back to Boston? I haven't gotten eight hours of sleep in forty-eight hours."

"Don't ask me," I sighed. "Just sleep. Mom is watching Grace for the next three hours. Just sleep."

"I love you, you know."

"I love you, too, Con."

"Where's that niece of mine?" Jeremiah waltzed in.

"Sleeping!" I whispered. "Do. Not. Wake. Her. Up."

"Okay then," he chuckled. "Where's Conrad?"

"Holding Sleeping Beauty because she won't sleep in the crib Mom bought."

"She already knows how to get what she wants." Jere laughed. "And Con's already giving in."

"Who can't give in to Gracie?" Mom smiled as she walked into the living room. "That little girl is nothing but a ray of sunshine."

"She's down for the count." Conrad rested his chin on my head. His arms wrapped around my stomach and my back was pressed against his stomach.

"If count means the next two hours, then, yeah." I giggled.

"Smart ass." Jeremiah laughed. "Where's Steve?"

"Out with Taylor buying stuff for the baby." Mom answered.

"Belly didn't trust Steven with buying stuff, so Taylor tagged along." Conrad told him.

"Nice," Jere smiled.

**********1 hour later

"Grace, Grace, Grace." Conrad sang. "You're my pretty girl."

"You should be a song writer," I laughed.

"Only the best for my girls," he kissed my cheek.

"Well, aren't you just the sweetest?" I hugged him from the back.

Conrad helped me get situated so I could breastfeed.

"Bells?"

"Yeah Con?"

"I love our life."

"It's pretty amazing isn't it?" I rubbed Grace's head. "We'll be married a year in two days, and we just had a baby."

"I want more babies."

"I do too." I smiled adoringly down at my daughter.

"I thought we weren't ever going to have sex again?" Conrad laughed.

"I was in pain, babe. You can't believe everything I said." I grinned. "Plus you're pretty good at making me feel good, so..."

I looked up to see him smirking, and I laughed.

"Only 19 more days, baby. Just wait," he kissed my neck.

"We are waiting a while to have another baby, though, so don't get your hopes up."

"I plan on enjoying the time we have with this one, so I can wait."

"I love you so freaking much." I looked into his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been on in a while! Comment where you think this story should go please! **

One Year Married

"Bells," Conrad mumbled. "She's asleep."

"In record time." I giggled. Grace usually fell asleep around 1:00 or 1:30 in the morning. It's only midnight. "Good job, babe."

Grace is now two weeks old, and she _hates _sleep. I mean she fights it like her life depends on it. Conrad started working again and he's exhausted. I told him I could take night shift because she usually sleep late, but he wouldn't go for it.

"Oh, shit." Conrad stared at his phone. "Is it really the 24th?"

"It is?" I felt like a horrible wife. It's our _first anniversary!_

"Well, happy anniversary, baby." Conrad got on the bed and kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I wrapped myself in his arms.

We feel asleep like that, and at some point in the night he brought Grace in, too.

My life has grown in so many ways, but I wouldn't want it any other way.

***NINE DAYS LATER

"Morning, my loves."

"Morning, Daddy." I smiled up at him. Grace smiled when she heard his voice. She was already such a Daddy's girl. "I think she wants some Daddy time."

"Sounds like a plan," Conrad picked her up.

I went into the nursery and packed Grace a bag. She was staying the night with Jeremiah and his girlfriend, Ashley. Ashley just adored the baby, and Jere is a great Uncle. Steven is still a little psyched out when he's around her, though. He claims it's because she's so small.

Jeremiah came and picked her up an hour later. I'm grateful. I love my little girl to death, but she's a handful.

"I miss her already." I walked back in after watching Jere back out.

"I know, Bells. I miss her too." He placed his chin on the top of my head. "But guess what day it is?"

"What day is it?" I looked up at him. "Our anniversary was last week."

"It's the day we have been cleared to get it on again," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"You're such a dork!" I laughed.

"And tomorrow is your birthday."

"Wow. It is." I looked down.

"What is it?"

"I'm getting old."

"What?" He laughed.

"I'm gonna be 25."

"I'm going to be 29 in ten months."

"So!" I threw my hands up. "You still look young! You could pass for a twenty one year old! I'm all..." I shuddered. "Gross. I'm gross."

"You are not gross, baby," Con held my forearms. "You look eighteen."

"I do not," I glared. "I still have some pregnancy weight and I have stretch marks. Don't forget the fact down there is different."

"Belly." Conrad scolded. "You are beautiful."

Conrad brought me to our small living room and sat me on the couch.

"Those stretch marks?" He lifted my shirt up and grazed them with his hand. "They are from you carrying our beautiful baby girl."

I couldn't look at him. I _am not _the woman he married. I'm not good looking anymore.

"That extra weight or whatever the hell you called it," he placed his fingers under my chin and moved my face so I was looking at him. "It reminds me how you made me a father. Belly, my beautiful Isabel, you have never been more attractive to me."

I was a crying mess by the time he was done.

"I thought you said you weren't romantic," I wiped at my eyes.

"You changed me, baby, and I wouldn't have it any other way."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey! I'm gonna start writing more regularly now I'm out of school! Remember to just say where you think this story should go!**

5 months later

"We are old." Conrad declared.

"Huh?" I laughed.

"Our daughter is _six months old!"_

"Just wait 'til she's sixteen years old."

"_AH!"_ He covered his ears. "Don't even speak of it!"

"Awe, baby." I grinned. "Just remember how Isaac from next door gravitates toward Grace."

"Belly," Conrad whined. "Why are you torturing me?"

"Because it's fun!" I giggled.

"I'm gonna get you for that," Con mumbled.

"Anytime you wish, Dr. Fisher."

"Bells," Conrad wrapped his arms around me. "You are killing me here. I'm, like, about to die or something."

"Says the doctor." I scoffed.

"Would you two knock it off?" Steven gagged.

"Oh, shush." Taylor smacked him in the back of the head.

That's a thing now. Steven and Taylor, I mean. Apparently it started before Grace was born, and nobody said anything to me. They all claim it's because I'm very sensitive when I'm pregnant.

I laughed at that one.

"Should we tell them?"

"Let's wait until everybody gets here." I mumbled.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," I smiled up at him. "I am."

"She is just the sweetest baby." Dad gushed.

"She's never mad." Ashley agreed. "Except when she's hungry."

"That's what she gets from me," Jeremiah added.  
"Heyo, what about Uncle Steven over here?" Steven waved his arms in the air.

"What about her Dad?" Conrad laughed. "You know, I helped create her. It's only fair I get to take credit."

I was laughing right along with Taylor and Ashley. Anika still hadn't shown up. I knew she'd get a kick out of this.

"Guys, I'm right here." I giggled. "Who gets the _crankiest _when hungry?"

Conrad started pointing at me and laughing.

"That's my girl." Conrad kissed my temple.  
"Isn't that right, honey?" I made a silly face for Grace. "You're just like Mommy, right?"

She squealed and started clapping her hands.

We started eating. Conrad and I didn't eat when everybody else ate, we fed Grace instead.

"So we bought a house." Conrad mentioned casually.

"What?" Jeremiah stared between us. "When?"

"Why?" Mom asked looking between the two of us like we were hiding something.  
"It's too small in our apartment. It's a pain in the butt walking up the stairs with Grace and the groceries." I answered.

"Why is it too small?" Ashley had a smile on her face.

"There isn't enough room?" I squeaked. Lying was never my strong suit.

Conrad was laughing to himself and holding the baby.  
"You're not much help." I glared.

"I knew it!" Taylor clapped.

"What do you know?"

"You're pregnant!"

"Wait-what?" Steven looked so confused.

"YES!" Ashley screeched. "YES!"

Jeremiah was grinning ear to ear.

I knew it. Jere was going to be a Dad.

"You handled it well." Conrad nodded.

I rolled my eyes at him. We'd talked about waiting to tell them, but with our family I figured it was better if we just put it out there. It wasn't planned. That's for sure, but we were happy. Truly happy.

Ashley tackled me and I laughed.  
"I know." I whispered. "I'm happy for you."

"I'm happy for both of us." She squeezed me. "I'm happy our babies are going to grow up together."

"I love ya," I squeezed her once more before going to my husband and daughter.


	11. Chapter 11

**One Week Later**

**January 13**

"You're only five weeks along, Mrs. Fisher."

"That actually sounds about right," I blushed.

"Mrs. Fisher, we'll need you to come back in about two weeks, okay?"

"Of course." I smiled.  
"We'll see you later." She smiled and helped me out to the front desk.

"I'm home," I called into the apartment. Jeremiah and Steven were going to help us move tomorrow because it's Conrad's day off. "What smells so good?"

"Dinner." Conrad kissed me. "How'd it go?"

"Good. I'm five weeks along." I smiled. "I go back in two weeks."

"Did she say everything's moving along okay?"

"She did." I dropped my bag on the couch. "Where's Gracie?"

"Asleep. Jere and Ashley wore her out."

"She'll be up all night," I groaned.  
"I can stay up with her."

"No, babe. You're gonna be carrying stuff tomorrow."

"It's okay." He wrapped his arms around me. "Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

"You have, but I'll take it." I grinned. "I love you, too."

"Ash called while I was on my way home." I told him as I sat on the counter. "She's twelve weeks."

"I'm really happy for them." Conrad smiled.

"Me too."

"Conrad?" I shook him awake.  
"What?" He turned on the lamp. "Is Grace awake?"

"No," I gritted my teeth. "Something is not right."

"What's wrong?" He put on his glasses. Yeah, glasses.

"Cramps." I shook my head. "It _hurts."_

"Come on." He helped me up. "We're going to the hospital."

"No, Conrad." I shook my head. "What about Grace?"

"I'll have Jeremiah come pick her up from the hospital."

"I'm fine." I sat up. "It's not that bad."

"Bull_shit_." He left the room and came back with the baby carrier and Grace five minutes later. "Let's go."

Conrad wrapped his free arm around me and helped me down to the car with the baby.

"It'll be okay." He kissed my hand.

You don't know that, I thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

ONE DAY LATER

"Come on, Belly," Conrad squeezed my hand. "You've gotta eat."

"I'm not hungry." I looked around my hospital room.

_Beep...beep...beep...beep..._

"Belly the doctor said you can't go home until we get your strength up."

"Where's Grace?" I completely ignored him.

I don't want to eat. I don't want to be in the hospital. I just want to go _home. _I want my baby back. I want to be with my daughter.

I wished it was all just a bad dream.

I wished, for just a second, I never got pregnant the second time.

But I didn't actually wish that. I just wished my baby was still alive.

"She's with Ashley." Conrad sighed. "Please, Bells."

"I said _no." _I snapped at him and instantly regretted it. "Con..."

"I'm going for a walk." He ran his fingers through his dark brown hair. "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Conrad," I called, but he didn't turn around.

Why did this happen to us? Why did I have to be such a witch to Con?

I threw my pillow at the wall. I needed to throw something, but I knew I'd regret it if I threw something that could break.

"Knock, knock." Mom looked in.

"Mom," I instantly started crying.

"Oh, Belly girl." She sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm so sorry."

"Mom, I screwed up." I sobbed.  
"What? Oh, baby girl. You didn't do anything wrong." She rubbed a smooth hand over my hair. "Your body just wasn't ready or prepared for another baby."

"But why did it happen to me? I want my baby back." I cried. "Don't get me wrong, I'm so incredibly happy with Grace. I didn't even want another baby for a while, but once I found out I was pregnant again..._I wanted that baby._ Things were so good, Mom. You should have seen Conrad's face last night when I told him about my first appointment..."

"How is Conrad holding up?"

"He's been so good with me, but God, Mom." I covered my face. "I've been so horrible to him all day."

"He's hurting, too, Isabel." She said in her mother voice. It was soft, but it told you that you were wrong.

"I just...I don't know, Mom."

"Talk to him."

"I don't know where he is." I looked down at my IV. "He finally got tired of me."

"I don't think so." His voice rang out.

"I'm going to give you two a minute." She got up and walked out.

"I'm sorry I was so horrible to you." I looked up at him. His brown eyes glimmered in the sunlight. He had day old stubble on his face.

He was still my Conrad. The man who made me want to kiss the smirks off his face.

"It's okay, Bells."

"Come here." I patted my bed.

Conrad sat down by me and pulled me into his arms. "I love you, Belly."

"I love you, too, Conrad."

We held each other and mourned the lost of our baby. We were both thankful when Jeremiah brought Grace to us.

Our beautiful baby girl that we made together.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey, guys! I'm sorry its been a while since I've written. My family has had a lot going on lately. Keep commenting, guys! It really gives us writers motivation!**

**CHAPTER 13**

**August 12**

"I can't believe my baby girl is one," I lifted Grace up. "Can you say Mama for Mommy?"

"Dadadada," she babbled.

"Ma-ma!" I laughed.

"Dada."

Grace has said Mama before. Just not around me. Jere, Ashley, Steven, Taylor, and Conrad have recorded it on their phones to show me.

"Do I hear my Gracie?" Conrad walked in our new living room without a shirt on. He was sweating, probably just got back from his run.  
Grace was looking around like a madwoman for Conrad. She definitely is a Daddy's girl.

"Dada!" She clapped and giggled when she saw Con reach for her.

"You are a traitor." I pointed a Grace. "I thought you were my baby girl?"

"Gracie, girl." Conrad covered her in kisses.

"Uh, guys?" Jeremiah walked in behind Ashley who was holding baby Ethan. "Where's your coffee table?"

"Grace is crawling." I laughed at Jeremiah who was holding a car seat and two diaper bags.

"So?" Jere dropped the stuff. "Let her smack her head a couple of times. Won't kill her."

"That explains it." I nodded slowly.

"What?"

"Ashley, I finally figured out what went wrong in his head."  
"What?" Jeremiah looked so mad and confused. "Nothing went wrong in my head!"  
"I saw it happen." Conrad was now getting it. "Multiple times."

"Oh, babe, I knew it!" Ashley chimed in.

"WHAT?"

"You hit your head on a coffee table when you were a baby." Conrad shook his head as he put Gracie on the rug.

"You guys are horrible." Mom shook her head. "There's nothing wrong with you, Jeremiah."

"Thank you, Laur."

"Now let me see that baby of yours."  
"My mom just buttered you up, loser." Steven walked in with a very happy Taylor.

"Damn it," Jere swore. "Ash, you love me right?"

"I suppose so." She nodded slowly.

"Come on, Gracie. Let's go get you dressed." I picked the baby up. "Con, go put a shirt on. Better yet, take a shower. You're all sweaty."

"Why don't you help me get dressed?" Conrad wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I did once this morning." I deadpanned.

"Gross!" Steven bellowed.  
"Get over yourself, Steve." Taylor giggled. "You know they've done it before."

"I don't want to think about it though!"  
"Do you think about Gracie?" Ashley tried not to laugh.

"Yes, she is my niece."  
"How was she created?"

"Ashley!" Jeremiah and Steven covered their ears.

"That's my little sister!"

"That's my big brother, I could have went my whole life without thinking that."

I rolled my eyes at the boys and took Grace to her nursery. I put a yellow and black dress on her.

"I was being serious when I wanted you to dress me," Conrad put his arms around me.

"I know you were," I laughed.

"You could come take a shower with me." He kissed my neck. "Do some of that baby makin' stuff."  
I stiffened a bit, but tried to relax before he noticed. I'm not ready to get pregnant again. I'm so scared it might happen again.

"Bells," Conrad sighed.

"Not right now." I warned him. It's been a very frequent topic in the household, a very dangerous one.

"Belly, can't we at least talk about it?"  
"Why can't we just enjoy our daughter's first birthday? We'll talk about it once she goes to bed tonight." I picked her up and started for the living room.

"You said that last night." I could feel the dirty look he was giving me. "And the night before."

"Conrad, I said not now." I handed the baby to Taylor.

"Ohhhh, you're in deep shit." Steven piped up. "She only calls you Conrad when she's pissed."  
"Watch your mouth." Mom warned.

"You've said that for a while now." He threw his hands up.

"Yeah, well I mean it." I glared.  
"I went into this whole marriage thinking we'd talk." He said under his breath as er turned away.

Ashley heard, too. Taylor looked sorry for me. Steven apparently heard, too, because he looked like he was about to beat the crap out of Conrad.

"You." I pointed at Conrad. "Outside. Now."

"You know what? Yeah, I'll come because maybe you'll actually talk to me."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled at him once the door was closed.

"Me? Seriously? What's wrong with me?"

"That's what I said wasn't it?"

"You know, Belly, this shit is getting old fast." He motioned inbetween us. "I haven't been anything, but nice since we lost the baby. It's been six months."

"Excuse me for feeling sad," I rolled my eyes. "I lost a _baby, _Conrad."  
_"We lost a baby!" _Conrad yelled. "Both of us! As in me and you. You know I'm sad too! I wish we didn't lose the baby, too!"  
I couldn't say anything because he had a point. I hate it when he has a point.

"I thought trying for another baby might make you happy, but no. Forgive me, Bells. It's something I want, and I thought you'd want it as well!"

"I do." I cried. "I'm just so scared we'll lose it, too."

"Babe," his facial features softened. "I am, too."

"If this is something you want..."  
"I want it, but I want you to want this, too."

"I do." I ran into his arms.

"I'm gonna do everything I can to silence your fears, Belly." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you, Conrad."

"I love you, too." He closed his eyes. "I love you, too."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been out of town, so I haven't had enough time to write. NEW SUMMER WE BECAME INFINITE TUESDAYS AND SATURDAYS, EEKK! What did you think of the last chapter? Thanks for reading!  
Chapter 14 **

**August 23**

Here's the thing about traveling with a baby: you have to pack almost everything in the house.  
"Did you get the pac-n-play?" I asked Conrad through the phone.

"Let me check," I heard him rustling around.

I'm inside packing up the nursery while Conrad is out on the driveway packing up our new car.

I guess its not _that _new. We bought a fairly used 2005 Ford Explorer. My car finally bit the dust and his is getting there. He's refusing to buy a new car until he knows which one is the safest for Grace and I.

To be honest, I just roll my eyes and go with it.

"It's in here," he finally answered.

"I'm done in here whenever you are ready."

"Sounds good," I heard the front door open and close. I hung up my phone.

"Is she still asleep?" Conrad propped himself up against the door frame.

"Nope," I shook my head. "She's playing with that toy my dad bought her."

Last week Dad came to Boston for a business meeting, so he stopped in with a new toy for his granddaughter. It's a black stuffed cat that you can get at _Build-A-Bear, _and it purrs. Gracie just adores it!

I think Conrad's iPhone is still her favorite item, but the cat is slowly taking its place.

I know what you're thinking. Why would we let our one year old play with a _very _expensive electronic? I _don't;_Conrad _does. _Turns out he's a big softie when it comes to his Gracie girl.

What does she do with the phone, you ask? She chews on it, plays on it, and listens to music on it.

Spoiled, you say? I agree.

A while ago Anika, Ashley, and Taylor discovered Gracie's love for Taylor Swift. When Conrad found out, he played anything but Taylor Swift. That album _Black _by Pearl Jam he loves so much? He plays it a lot now, claiming Gracie needs to know good music.

Except it doesn't work. She's got Con wrapped around her little finger, so all it takes is a simple pout, cry, or no and Taylor is magically Shaking It Off.

"Ready to listen to Taylor Swift all the way to the summer house?"

Conrad grumbled and I gave him a big grin.

"Hi, Mama." Gracie reached for me.

I'm still amazed that my baby can say things like hi, mama, dada, and no. She can stand up alone now, but she can't walk just yet. She'll crawl everywhere she can, but she still clings to Conrad and I.

"Hi, baby," I picked her up out of the green and blue polka dot car seat.

I walked up on the porch with my daughter on my hip. It's hard to believe I was coming here when I was a baby and now I'm bringing my own baby and husband. Granted, my husband has been coming here longer than me, but it is still amazing.

"Gracie!" Mom walked up to us. "Let me see my granddaughter!"

"Nice to see you, too, Mom."

"Oh, shush. I haven't seen her in a week."

I rolled my eyes and passed the baby over.

"It's okay, Belly. She did the same thing to us." Jeremiah sat on the couch with a very sleepy Ashley on his lap. "She rocked him to sleep an hour ago."

"No one's gonna help me, huh?" Conrad walked in the front door with a bag on his back and two in his hand.

"You'll live," I leaned up an kissed him real quick.

"Tomorrow I want to take Gracie to the beach," I laid next to Conrad on his old bed wearing one of his old t-shirts. "And maybe to the memorial garden for Susannah."

"That sounds like a good idea," he burrowed his head in my neck. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I ran my fingers through his thick, partially curly, brown hair. "Tomorrow is our second anniversary."

"I know," he nibbled my ear. " I made reservations at some fancy hotel the next town over. Laur offered to watch the baby."

"You are perfect."

"We don't have to go if you don't want too," I love that he can still be my shy, vulnerable, quiet Conrad. I also love that he can be my sweet, loving, protective husband.

"I want to," I promised as I closed my eyes and breathed him in.

We drifted off to sleep just like that.

"Good morning," Conrad lifted Gracie out of her portable crib. "How's my girl?"

She snuggled her little face into the crook of his name and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. They have such a great relationship and I love it. Conrad is the best dad to our little angel.

Most days Conrad works long hours at the hospital, and instead of coming home to sleep, he comes home to spend that extra hour he could have been sleeping with us. I admit it can be hard when he works long hours, but he makes up for it. It may be as simple as watching the baby while I take a nap or shower, but it can also be making dinner or making time for us. We never go to bed without kissing goodnight or saying I love you. He always knows when somethings wrong or when I need to talk. Same with him, I know when he's had a bad day at work and I listen when he talks.

When comparing teenage Conrad and husband Conrad, it's truly spectacular. I get a more open Conrad, though he still has his moments that he's too quiet, it is better than locked up teenage Conrad.

To strangers or even family he might seem like a jerk, but he's our hero. He's my Rhett, my love, the same boy I've loved since I was ten. To our daughter, he's _daddy__. _He's the perfect guy.

"Happy anniversary," Conrad kissed my hand. "I love you."

"And I love you," I held his hand.

*** CONRAD'S POV

"You can do it, Gracie!" I used my phone to video my wife helping our daughter take her first steps. "Come see Daddy."

Gracie, the spitting image of Belly with her freckles and light brown hair, looked up and gave me a big smile.

That's when she took her first steps.

"You did it!" Belly smiled the same smile as Gracie. "Good job, baby girl!"  
She kept taking tentative steps toward me with Belly, who was balancing her.

"Dada," she reached for my leg. I turned the video off and picked my girl up.

"I love you," I kissed her forehead. Gracie grabbed my phone and giggled, completely oblivious to the giant milestone she reached.

Belly hugged my waist and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"This is the spot we got married," I wrapped my free arm around her and held Grace with the other. "And now it's the spot our daughter took her first steps on."

"I never thought I could love somebody as much as I love the two of you," she whispered. "I've always known I loved you so much, but I think I love you more than I did yesterday, if that's even possible."

I kissed her head.

That night I took Bells to a Chinese restaurant, then to the hotel. It was exactly what we needed.

"I can't believe she took her first steps," Belly and I walked hand in hand out of the elevator. "It seems like yesterday we held her tiny body."

"I know," I sighed and dug the room key out of my pocket. "It also seems like it was only yesterday that we got married."

***2 YEARS AGO

"I don't know where to start," I chuckled softly. "I have so many promises for you, Bells. We had a hard go at things, but it brought us to where we are _right now. _My mom once told me with every bad thing comes several good," my eyes bore into hers. "I promise you, I will love you forever. I promise to try and make you happy every single day, Belly. Oh, and I promise not to make fun of your music taste."

She laughed a beautiful laugh that caused a few tears to drip out.

"All my life, Conrad Fisher, I have loved you. I loved you when I knew I shouldn't have, I loved you when you thought you didn't deserve it, I loved you through _everything," _she took a shuddering breath. "Susannah told me before she passed to 'look after him.' Now, at first, I chose to believe she meant Jere, but I knew she meant you, too. I remember all those memories, and I believed we finally ran out of chances." Belly took my hands. "Your mom also told me that _love finds a way. _No matter how messy, love will find it's way. And I know it may not have been the easy way, but it makes us all the more real and true. I know things may get rough, but I know I can do anything if it's your hand holding mine. I'll love you until I take my last breath, Conrad Fisher."

***PRESENT DAY

"You're so beautiful," I kissed her neck. "So incredibly beautiful."

"Always the charmer," she was breathless.

"Only for you," I grinned.

"Conrad?"  
"Yes?"

"Let's make good use of that bed."

"Who am I to deny my wife?" I dropped her on the bed, only to quickly cover her body with mine.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Please, comment! Hope y'all have a great day!**

**Chapter 15**

**November 25**

**CONRAD POV**

"Dr. Fisher!" Nadia, one of the nurses grabbed my arm. "We messed up your schedule."

"Do I have to work tomorrow?" I internally groaned.

"I'm sorry," she looked down. "Joe printed the schedules wrong. You're going to be the only doctor in the ER tomorrow."

"Damn," I sighed. "Thanks for telling me."

I grabbed my clothes out of my locker and started changing into my street clothes. Damn it, Belly is going to be pissed. She won't want to drive all the way to Laurel's house by herself, especially with Gracie. How will I tell her?

I walked out in a clean t-shirt, jeans, and the Nikes that Bells bought me.

I walked out to the staff parking lot thinking of ways to tell Bells that I won't be with them for Thanksgiving.

Maybe I can just request extra time off for Christmas. I could drive to Laurel's after I get off tomorrow.

My phone beeped twice, so I pulled it out of my pocket.

_Joe: Here's the new schedule. _

_Me: I better get extra time off for Christmas._

_Joe: I'll write it down._

_Me: Thanks._

I opened the picture message to reveal I go in at six and don't get off until ten.

_That sucks._

My phone beeped again.

_Belly: Hey, babe. I have everything packed so we can have extra alone time tonight;)_

_Me: I love you._

_Belly: I love you, too. _

"Shit, shit, shit!"

"And someday, I'll be living in a big 'ole city! And all you're ever gonna be is mean!" Belly and Grace were dancing in the kitchen.

Belly has Gracie standing on the kitchen island dancing with her.

"Dada!"

"Hi, baby," I reached for her. "Being good for mama?"  
"Ya," she wrapped her tiny arms around my neck.

"I love you," I kissed her messy cheek.

Gracie gave me a wet slobbery kiss on my cheek and wanted down. I put her in her high chair, then went to greet Bells.

"Hi," she grinned up at me.

"Hi," my breathing hitched when I looked at her because, well, I love her so much. I moved a lock of her blonde-brown hair and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she had a glow to her complexion. "How was work?"

"Uh-" I scratched my head. "Ican'tgotoyourmom'sbecauseIhavetoworktomorrow."

"What?" She laughed.

"I can't go to your mom's because Joe screwed the schedules up and I have to work tomorrow."

Her face fell and the glow was gone.

"But...We had plans!"  
"I know," I felt so freaking bad. "I'm sorry. I can drive in tomorrow after I get off. We can still go Black Friday shopping with everyone. I'll make it in time for that."

"Oh, okay." Belly wrapped her arms around me. "I know it's not your fault."

"I'm out!" I grabbed my backpack from my locker. "I hope you get thrown up on as many times as I did."

"Happy Thanksgiving to you, too, Dr. Fisher." Dr. Somers laughed. "Get to that wife and baby of yours."  
***

"Where are you?" I called Belly. I stood in front of the mall thirty minutes from Laurel's house.

"In front of Victoria's Secret with Taylor, Anika, and Ash."

"I'm coming in."

_Belly: Taylor is the one standing on a couch waving at you._

I fought the crowd until I found Belly, then I just kissed her.

"Hello to you, too."

"I missed you," I kissed her neck.  
"I missed you, too."

"Dude, that's my sister." Steven made gagging noises.

"Dude, that's my wife." I rolled my eyes.

Belly grinned at me.

"Wanna branch off from them? I already bought what I wanted."  
"Can I see?" I wiggled my eyebrows.  
"Patience, my dear husband."

"I need to stop at The Children's Place and another store," she hooked her arm in mine.

"Okay, let's go."

We bought Gracie new clothes and toys, then we stopped at another baby store. We even bought Ethan's Christmas presents in there.

"I don't think Gracie can fit into these clothes anymore, babe." I chuckled.  
"Not for her," she looked up at me.  
"Ethan won't either," I scrunched my eyebrows together. "Is Taylor pregnant?"  
"Nope," she shook her head.

"Anika?"

"Nope," she grinned.

"Are...are we...are we having another baby?"  
"I mean, I'll be the one our baby actually comes out of, but yeah. We are."  
"I love you so much, Isabel. Oh my God. There's a baby in there," I placed my hands on her stomach.

"And to think you're a doctor," Belly laughed. "And we have a baby girl at home."  
"Shut up," I mumbled.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I am so so so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I will update all the time now that I have my own laptop! **

**Chapter 16**

**December 13**

"You are exactly seventeen weeks pregnant today, Mrs. Fisher." Conrad sat beside me holding my hand while the doctor looked over my file. "Remember to eat healthy, drink lots of water, and relax. Don't overwork yourself, but get plenty of exercise. I'm sure Dr. Fisher will remind you, though."

I grinned at Conrad.

I love that guy so much.

"I will see you two in two weeks."  
*********

Conrad was making dinner while Gracie and I picked up the living room. Well, Gracie didn't really help, but she tried.

"Is everyone decent?" Jeremiah yelled from the doorway.  
"Yeah!" Conrad yelled back.  
"Okay, guys. I need you to help me pull together a wedding in three days."

"_Three days?" _I practically screeched. "Is that even possible?"  
"I sure hope so. Ash's parents keep making comments about how we're putting Ethan at risk just because we had him out of wedlock."

"So?" Conrad turned toward us. "Why should that matter? It is your decision. Not theirs."  
"Ashley is all upset about it. I had to promise her we could get married in three days."  
"Have her come over tomorrow and we'll figure it out." I promised Jere. "I'll invite Taylor. She knows everything about weddings."

"Thank you so much!" He sighed in relief. "You are my best man, and Steven's my groomsman. I know she'll ask you to be the maid of honor, Belly."

"So have her over here around one. We can work on the plans."  
"You guys are life savers!"

"I love you, Bells."

"I love you, too, Con. So incredibly much. Our kids are lucky to have you as their daddy."  
He held rolled over and kissed me so sweetly.

"You are all I'll ever need, Isabel."

"Same to you, Conrad," I wrapped my arms around his neck.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I promise I'll update tomorrow! Much love!**


End file.
